1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor anti-interference band, more particularly to an anti-interference band capable of not only using two P+ tips to increase voltage inside an integrated circuit thereby generating a tremendous value of a parasitic capacitance on a poly layer between the two P+ tips so as to not only eliminate the discharge of a noisy signal with high frequency, but also map as well as protect the circuit area.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, semiconductors have been extensively applied to various electronic and electrical products as the driving elements for controlling the circuits, calculating the digital values and storage. More especially, the miniaturization of the volume has been adopted greatly in all kinds of circuits to reduce the volume design of the structure and the energy loss in the circuits; the structure of an integrated circuit is assembled by mapping a plurality of electronic circuits according to the different application sites and functions; for example, some of the integrated circuit products require accurate anti-interference functions for wireless telecommunication.
However, the interior structure of a conventional integrated circuit lacks an efficient strategy and design. The noisy signal current generated from the more intensive wire lines inside the integrated circuit usually flows along the wire lines thereby seriously influencing the electric stability and quality thereof. However, to use an external metal electromagnetic cover to shield and protect the integrated circuit from interference inconveniences the application, merely eliminates the; factors of electromagnetic interference existing outside the circuit but fails to efficiently get rid of those factors and problems inside the integrated circuit. Therefore, that issue has to be solved immediately.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor anti-interference band comprises a PNP structure assembled and enclosed the outer periphery of a partial circuit to be implemented for anti-interference protection inside an integrated circuit so as to provide an electromagnetic function inside the integrated circuit.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor anti-interference band, wherein the semiconductor PNP structure has an externally added positive voltage between a P+ tip and a Nxe2x88x92 tip to enable a poly layer between two P+ tips to generate an extremely high parasitic capacitance value so as to enhance an electromagnetic anti-interference effect with high frequency.
Yet Another objective of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor anti-interference band mapped and arranged according to the inner circuit of the integrated circuit; furthermore, the length of the anti-interference band is determined according to the area requested by the inner circuit for anti-interference so as to enhance the anti-interference effect of a unit area inside the integrated circuit.
In order to achieve the abovementioned objectives, the present invention is an anti-interference band structure enclosing around the peripheries of partial circuit regions inside the integrated circuit. The anti-interference band comprises a metal band connecting with Vcc source and drain ends to be referred as a Vcc metal band and a GND metal band (at the drain end). Through a contact hole, the Vcc metal band and the GND metal band connect with a first metal layer (Metal 1) on the next layer; through another contact hole, the first metal layer connected at the GND end joins the poly layer; the first metal layer connected at the Vcc end joins a P+ key of positive electric value; both of the poly layer and the P+ key of positive electric value are situated on N well; the lowest layer is a Pxe2x88x92 silicon bottom layer. The parasitic capacitance generated from the source and the drain provides the electromagnetic anti-interference function from the partial circuit enclosed by the anti-interference band inside the integrated circuit.